


Thrust

by I_See



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, MSR, Post-Episode: s11e03 Plus One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_See/pseuds/I_See
Summary: Smutty Drabble. A tinyfic, set in S11.





	Thrust

Thrust. He was running his hands in alternating directions along the slopes of her body, thumbs glancing over her nipples with every other pass by her breasts. Thrust. He bent down to take a nipple in his mouth, sucking and gently biting. He looked up to find her gorgeous eyes boring down into his. They said so much with their eyes, without even saying a word. Thrust. She grabbed onto his shoulders as he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling lightly and scratching at her scalp. Thrust.

This always was one of their favorite positions. He was sitting up, back against the headboard, while she straddled him. They kissed almost constantly in this position, and he loved running his fingers through her hair. Their eyes stayed open almost all the time, each of them watching the movements of bouncing breasts or bunching pecs. At other times, her deep blue eyes gazed into his hazel green. She was on top, where she often preferred to be, and he loved it. She ran her fingers through his chest hair, which as he knew made her feel feminine to his masculinity. They could move together in this position, with her rocking back and forth as he thrust in and out, or in counterpoint to each other, her strong leg muscles bouncing her up and down as he continued to fuck her from below.

It helped to know a person so well and for so long.

God, how he loved her.

This was only their third time making love since their separation, and he still couldn’t quite make himself believe that this was real, not a fantasy from his deprived mind.

Later, after their breathing slowed and the sweat on their bodies began to cool, his thoughts traveled to 18 years earlier, to their first few times together: how rushed and slow and sweet and hot it was. How hesitant they were at the beginning, even after their first couple of nights together. They had to learn how to just “be”, when they were in each other’s presence but not at work. He told her he loved her after that very first time in his bed. She said it about a week later, sitting on her sofa next to him before she abruptly stood, reached over for his hand, and pulled him toward her bedroom with a smirky grin on her face.

In many ways, this felt like back in the day. They were taking things slowly. They had gone on a date, of all things. He hadn’t yet asked her to officially move back home, but he knew her apartment lease was up soon, and he intended to ask even sooner. They were spending some of their long evenings at her apartment and parts of their weekends together at the house. It was just a matter of time.

She cuddled up into his side, her head resting on his chest. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. Her smile was as bright and happy as he’d ever seen it.

“Love you, Scully.” A tear escaped her eye. “I love you, too, Mulder.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few small fanfics, mostly drabbles, posted on Tumblr (@scully-eats-sushi, which is a stupid handle but it is what it is). I am not a prolific author--not much of an author actually--but I decided to "put my money where my mouth is" so to speak, and post what I have written to AO3, just for the sake of archiving. I will post these gradually.
> 
> You might recognize me from my months and months of occasional comments here on AO3. Thank you to all of you amazing fanfic writers out there, whom I love.


End file.
